


The Spark That Touched Us

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Gender Dysphoria, Gender fluid Tony Stark, It's not working, M/M, Thor's filthy mouth, Thor's poor attempts at wooing, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony doesn't know what Thor is doing, Tony is also a male, Tony is raised male, Tony was born female, Until it does, more as they come - Freeform, these tags are gonna give everything away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: It's the sparks of lightening that leap off of the lithe body as he dances that surprises him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Imagine Dragons: Thunder
> 
> Mistakes are mine. Watch out for Thor's truly filthy mouth. Will be told in snippets.

     What surprises Thor, is not that Tony is in the kitchen so late or even that he is dancing to music he can clearly hear; not even when a song about lightening and thunder comes on (though it intrigues him) is he overly surprised.

     What does surprise Thor is the bits of lightning that spark off of the lithe body.

     It is equally surprising (though perhaps it shouldn’t be) how quickly his cock fills at the sight of Tony’s lightening dancing with him.

     How can he deny himself such a thing, he wonders. Is he not a god? Here this mortal with a burning star in his chest is, dancing with Thor’s own element. An offering just for Thor.

     When Tony turns, coffee in hand the kitchen arch way is empty with no sign that a god of thunder had stood and watched, and wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all Tony in this chapter my lovelies. And for those of you expecting this to go straight to the spring breaking smut... sorry. 
> 
> This chapter has gender identity issues dears so it's a possible dysphoria warning for some of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sia-Alive

-Tony-

     He’d been born in a thunderstorm. Between one flash and the next, Tony had come screaming into the world. Being an at home birth, it was very easy for Edwin Jarvis to bribe the doctors into their silence. Silence made easier by the Lady Maria Stark’s refusal to so much as touch, or even look at the child she had carried and born into life. Tony had been born a girl. But his birth certificate said he was a boy, and Edwin Jarvis made sure to raise him like one. It was much safer that way.

     Once, when Tony was five, Maria told him, “Do not place your fingers in the outlets boy, you’ll electrocute yourself.”. Tony, ever the curious child, hadn’t believed her. Later, much later, after the police and the firemen and the chaos that had been a burning wall, Tony vowed that he would never put his fingers in outlets again. Not because he’d electrocuted himself, no. Maria had certainly lied about that (just like he new she would); but he would _never_ do it again because _he_ had set the wall on fire.

     Tony had always been ‘magnetic’. He fried outlets right and left at a consistently rapid place. “Faulty build.” Ana Jarvis would say to Howard, or Maria. “Faulty build.” was said to everyone but her husband, Edwin Jarvis. “Faulty build.” was a phrase Tony learned, and the phrase Tony used whenever he short circuited something on accident.

     They learned Tony was a mutant during puberty, and as Ana Taught him the safest way to bind his chest she told him, “One day Tony, when you can keep yourself safe” she would say, “you will be able to decide who you want to be. A male, or a female.” Tony would ask Ana later, as she showed him how to use the feminine pads, “What if I want to be both?” and Ana, who was quiet for some time after cupped his face and said. “Edwin has taught you how to be a man, and I have taught you how to be a woman. You are already both Anthony Moira, so there is nothing you need fear. We will always love you.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated! Come find me on tumblr.


End file.
